


The Lake

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Foreplay, Kissing, M/M, X-Men First Class Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik wondered where Charles vanished to just before supper.  One day he decides to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lake

